1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to eyewear, and, more particularly, to face conforming eyewear having flexible temples and a limited motion hinged bridge.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art eyewear, especially sunglasses, utilize an inflexible frame having two rigid temples (or earpieces) wherein the hinge between the frame and each temple has a maximum movement of about 90 degrees. The front frame which is connected to each temple, by the hinges, is usually rigid and has a rigid bridge (or nose piece), which fits over the nose when worn.
However, known eyewear does not contain means which allow such eyewear to flex so as to comfortably conform to the face of the user.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for eyewear which has both a conformable frame and temple pieces so that such eyewear will form fit a person's face, especially during activities.